Zackary Garrett
Zackary Garrett is a 16-year-old Dauntless. His roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. Biography Zackary Matthew Garrett was born on Febuary 4 to Veronica Garrett and Samuel Garrett. Veronica and Samuel were Amity farmers, and they hoped Zackary could be like them. Growing up, Zackary learned a lot from his parents, and he made lots of friends in Amity, such as Lyndsey Caron. Lyndsey and Zackary were great friends, especially since Veronica and Lyndsey's mother Hazel were best friends, and spent a lot of their time together. At school, Zackary was loved by his teachers, and most of the kids thought of him as a leader. Zackary did not see how, though. Lyndsey told him that the kids at school saw him as brave, kind, and someone to look up to. Zackary decided to make this a goal for himself, and tried hard to get good grades in everything. He would spend hours studying for tests, and he never wanted to hang out with the other boys when they wanted him to. The other boys found this stupid, and talked about him behind his back. Zackary became nervous about this, but Lyndsey assured him that it was okay, and that it would be worth it, when he got the better grades than them. Zackary grew a crush on Lyndsey, and finally, he decided to ask Lyndsey out. Lyndsey accepted his date, and the two became a couple for about half a year. When the popular and tough guy at school, Anthony, and his right-hand man, Blake Fitzgerald, heard about Zackary wanting to study more than hang out, he thought Zackary deserved a lesson on how to be a 'guy', and to Anthony, 'guys' didn't study for school. They found Zackary out by himself, studying, and beat him up. Anthony, Blake, and the rest of Anthony's crew attempted to drown him in the water fountain, but Lyndsey had overheard about Anthony and Blake's plan, and she had grabbed a knife from one of the Dauntless kids. She used that knife to stab Anthony, and everybody else except for Zackary and Blake. Blake was able to escape, but not before getting hurt by Lyndsey. Zackary was shocked when he learned Lyndsey had killed all of those men, and she told him that she didn't want him to die. The police were coming, so Zackary told Lyndsey to run away. She did, and when the police came, Zackary claimed he couldn't remember what had happened. The next day, Blake came up to Zackary, and apologized to him, but Zackary wasn't about to forgive him. Blake insisted that he'd learned his lesson, and that he'd been heartbroken by Anthony's death, so Zackary forgave him, because he felt the same way about Lyndsey running away. Zackary continued to study like he used to, but even harder this time, and he got extremely angry at himself if he got even one question wrong on tests. Teachers were constantly telling him he was trying too hard, but Zackary didn't listen to hard, and kept studying, until he made the honor roll, and was one of the smartest students at school. People were thinking he would get into Erudite, because of his intelligence, but Zackary didn't want to transfer to Erudite. When Zackary turned sixteen, the day before his aptitude test, Lyndsey returned from where she had run to. She had spent the past three years in prison, and that is why Zackary hadn't been able to keep in touch with her. She promised him that she hadn't changed, and Zackary was overjoyed, hoping both of them could stay in Amity. However, when Zackary took his aptitude test, his results were Dauntless. He was shocked, but he has decided he will choose Dauntless at the choosing ceremony, because that is what his results were. Early Life Zackary is a huge perfectionist. He tries as hard as possible to be someone smart, someone kind, and someone brave. He hopes to be someone kids his age look up to, and can turn to for advice. In school, he studied as hard as he could to get onto the honor roll, and still be tough and strong. He is very nervous about what others think of him, and he is worried history will repeat itself for him, and he will get beat up by somebody else in Dauntless. Appearance Zackary has light brown hair, which is normally in his face, and brown eyes. He is tall, being 5'11. He is considered to be very handsome, and very attractive. Alliances *Lyndsey Caron (Former Girlfriend) Enemies *Blake Fitzgerald Powers/Abilities/Traits *Zackary is Amity born. *Zackary likes to be a leader. *Zackary is someone people look up to. *Zackary is very intelligent. *Zackary pushes himself to the limits on everything. *Zackary's test results were Dauntless. *Zackary is very good with knives. *Zackary was one of the smartest kids in school. *Zackary will choose Dauntless at the Choosing Ceremony. Gallery Zackary02.jpg Zackary03.png Zackary04.jpg Zackary05.jpg Zackary06.png Zackary07.jpg Zackary08.jpg Zackary09.jpg Zackary10.jpg Zackary11.png Zackary12.jpg Zackary13.gif Zackary14.gif Zackary15.jpg Zackary16.jpg Category:Amity Born Category:Male Category:Sixteen Category:Teenagers Category:Dauntless Category:MermaidatHeart Category:Dauntless Test Results Category:Citizen